


Tis' the Season

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Jim is transported to a Winter Wonderland of sorts.





	Tis' the Season

**Author's Note:**

> I hate everything I wrote in this. Tbh, but I was reaching a deadline and had to finish it up

Jim curled around Bones, one leg thrown over Spock's waist as he drifted off to sleep, Finally anyway. The sound of his crew enjoying the holiday party ring out throughout the halls of the enterprise before Jim silenced the noise. 

 

Thankful for the soundproof option. 

 

The two of them had long since fallen asleep and Jim was just a little too excited to sleep. First off, they had just saved yet another planet and the people of that planet had given them some kind of meade that Jim basically had fallen in love with. 

 

His boyfriends had fallen asleep ahead of him and he couldn't really get to sleep after ingesting so much of it. 

 

By the time that he finally did pass out he honestly thought that everything he was feeling, what he was seeing was real. 

 

Snow.

 

He was in a field and it was snowing. As he glanced around he noticed a few things from his childhood: Santa's Workshop, reindeer grazed about. A tall Pine Tree sat in the middle of the field and lights twinkle from it. 

 

No one but him and a woman stood in the seemingly abandoned field. 

 

“Welcome James T. Kirk. To the Winter wonderland.” the woman that spoke to him was beautiful, dark curls littered with flowers and lights rested near her hip. Her skin glowed green in the artificial light and her eyes… nothing but black orbs. 

 

At first glance, she reminded Jim of Gaila and upon further and closer inspection, she was nothing like her. 

 

Jim didn't trust this woman. 

 

“Winter Wonderland?” 

 

The woman laughed. “Yes! My own little private fantasy island and I'm so glad that you're here James!” 

 

Jim frowned. “How did you know my name?” 

 

“Oh I know a lot of things about the famous star captain.” 

 

“And who are you?” 

 

The woman bowed with a graceful grin on her face. “They call me Artemis.” 

 

“Okay Artemis. What the hell am I doing here and where is Spock and Bones?” 

 

Artemis continued to smile. A smile that made Jim uneasy. 

 

“The human and the Vulcan. The ones that you love oh so dearly.” She tapped a well manicured nail against her chin. “yes. They were a uh, needed in my plans for you.” 

 

Jim stepped back, his eyes glossed over the woman as she continued to speak. 

 

“And trust me Jimmy… what I have in store for you, the two of them will… well, help you with what you need to do.” 

 

“And what exactly do you have in store for me?” 

 

She grinned, a loud cackle echoed through the night air.  

 

“You will see. Right now.” 

 

She clicked her tongue, the sound reminded him of crickets in the night and suddenly Spock and Bones were dangling in front of him, high above the ground and over a pit of ravenous reindeer. 

 

Bones is the first to see Jim, and he's shouting, waking up Spock. 

 

“Jim! There you are we've been looking for you.” Bones struggled against the bonds and with each push of his body, it lowers slowly. 

 

“Stop!” Jim shouted at Bones and he stopped instantly after noticing the same thing. He turned to Artemis. “What do you want me to do?” 

 

“Pick one. I will scatter them across this magical world and you must find them. You have two hours. However, you will have enough time to find one. The other will perish. Make the wisest choice.” 

 

Another click of her tongue and Artemis was gone, along with the pit and Spock and Bones. 

 

He could hear their voices calling out to him and Jim knew that he had to find them. 

 

He didn't know who this woman was or what she had In store but he needed to find them and save them and get out of this world. 

 

                                      □•

 

Spock was the first one that Jim found. He was in an elf hat, tied to a railroad and struggling against the bonds when Jim found him and saved him. Bones would be next, they ended up finding him dressed as Santa and rolling out toys to children. 

 

“Who is she?” Spock asked. The three of them were sitting beneath a tree, over a roaring fire. 

 

“I don't know. Says her name is Artemis but I don't know much aside from that. What about you guys?” 

 

Spock shook his head and so did Bones. 

 

“How did we even end up here?” Bones asked. “The last thing that I remember is curling up into bed with you and Spock and after that, nothing else.” 

 

“Likewise.” Spock added. “Perhaps…” 

 

His words trailed off. Jim already knew what he wanted to say. The drink that they had been gifted. 

 

It was the only common denominator between the three of them. 

 

They all had whatever was really in that bottle.

 

“We got that bottle, we all had some. Do you think that maybe that's what caused this?” 

 

“I do.” Both Spock and Bones spike at the same time.  

 

“Smart boys.” Artemis’ voice filled the small clearing. She materialized in front of them within seconds. “And here I thought that keeping you apart would diminish your will.” 

 

“Why did you do this?” Jim was up on his feet, the other two followed closely behind him.  

 

“My goal was to make you, James T Kirk to suffer without the two men that you loved the most but apparently your love for them surpassed what I had planned and you saved them both. Oh pooh, it was supposed to be blood and tears and that didn't happen.” 

 

Bones furrowed a brow. “You gave us that bottle didn't you?” 

 

“Well, yeah. But like I said. It's no fun when your heart is so full on love during the holiday season.” 

 

She clicked her tongue and within seconds the three of them were back in their room. 

 

“That's the last time that we drink something from someone who we don't know.” Bones laid back against the pillows. “Please..never again.” 

 

Jim and Spock followed suit, they couldn't agree more. 


End file.
